


if you'll have me

by hopeadrakon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: Gaku wakes up at 3am to investigate a noise.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Gaku wakes up to a noise coming from the kitchen. It’s nothing alarming, just someone moving things around in the cupboards and the obvious sound of the fridge door opening. He glances at his phone for the time. 3:21 am. With a sigh, he gets up, puts on his morning gown and goes to investigate.

“Tenn?”

Tenn jumps a bit from the sound of his voice, seemingly only now noticing his presence. He doesn’t look at Gaku and keeps his back turned to him. When no response comes, Gaku continues.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks, as non-confronting as possible. Gaku knows why Tenn is awake, but doesn’t want to pry further. All it does is make Tenn more defensive, and that’s the last thing he wants when he’s trying to help him relax again enough to go back to bed.

Tenn’s form in front of him relaxes somewhat as he resumes in pouring the milk Gaku interrupted him in prior.

“I thought some warm milk and honey would help”, Tenn responds with a barely there nod and opens the jar of honey next.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he asks. Gaku can hear a hint of guilt in his voice. He frowns.

It’s exactly like Tenn to feel guilty over having nightmares, of course it is. Gaku has to bite his tongue so he won’t go into a tirade over how no one is mad at or inconvenienced by him having a past that happens to haunt him sometimes. Instead, he leans against the counter next to Tenn and watches as he averts his gaze further from him and starts to warm up the milk in the microwave.

“You did”, he answers truthfully, lying won’t make this situation any better. Tenn would see right through him regardless.

“But”, he continues before Tenn has the time to apologize again. “It’s fine. I want to be there if you need me.”

Tenn seems to be at a loss. He keeps his gaze on the kitchen counter as he waits for the milk to warm up. It takes Gaku a while to realize, but the reason Tenn so vehemently refuses to look at him isn’t just out of shame. Tenn has been crying. Gaku feels a suffocating squeeze in his chest as the realization hits him and for a while he feels paralyzed. He is so incredibly bad at things like this and he hates it. He wants to help and make Tenn feel better, but more often than not he seems to make things worse rather than better.

Then Tenn speaks, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Thanks”, he says quietly, catching Gaku off-guard, as he was expecting more of a defensive response. “But I think I’m fine.”

Tenn opens the microwave door before the timer can hit zero and takes a spoon to mix the honey in with the milk.

“Well, would you mind if I stayed up with you for a while regardless?”

Gaku wants to at least try and help him out, no matter how stubborn he can be. For nights like these, he would much prefer for Tenn not to have to deal with everything alone. It must be so much harder to wake up from a disorienting nightmare all alone, with nothing to anchor you in to the actual reality. But, Tenn prefers to sleep separate for most nights, and Gaku doesn’t want to push any boundaries. He has to wonder, though, is it really because he’s more comfortable sleeping alone or does he just worry about waking Gaku up? Possibility of the latter concerns him.

“I don’t understand why you’d do that, but I suppose I can’t stop you, either.” Tenn gives a sigh with a shake of his head as he picks up the mug to take a sip.

Gaku knows him well enough to understand that’s code for Tenn preferring his company over being alone. That makes him feel a bit better.

“Thanks”, Gaku responds with a small smile and goes to ruffle his hair. Tenn lifts up his gaze for that, to give him a puzzled look.

“You’re thanking me for keeping you up?”

Gaku shakes his head and moves a hand to gently stroke Tenn’s cheek. Even in the dim light, Gaku can see the red around his eyes. There probably hasn’t been a lot of time between since Tenn woke up and Gaku joined him.

“I’m thanking you for not pushing me away.”

Tenn flushes red for that, despite his facial expression not changing much. He tries to avert his gaze again, but Gaku keeps his hand on his cheek to keep him in place. He gives Tenn a smile.

“You’re not alone anymore. Please rely on us more.”

Gaku really isn’t good with these things, but Tenn doesn’t usually make it any easier, either. That’s why he’s pleasantly surprised when Tenn closes his eyes and leans into his touch. Sometimes it’s a gamble with him—what sets him off and what calms him down.

Tenn stays there for a beat, but soon carefully pulls away to continue drinking the milk he warmed up before it cools down.

“Thank you.”

And Gaku doesn’t need more. With careful movements he steps behind Tenn and wraps his arms around him, waiting for him to be done with his drink. Tenn leans against him ever so slightly and Gaku figures he must enjoy the warmth.

“Do you want to sleep in my room for the rest of the night?” Gaku asks after a moment has passed and Tenn is nearly done with his drink.

“If you’ll have me.”

Gaku wonders if Tenn had been considering asking the same question this whole time, too.

“Of course.”

Gaku takes a step back and neither of them say anything while they make their way to Gaku’s room. Tenn yawns when they reach the bed. 20 minutes later Gaku looks over a soft head of hair and listens to even breathing by his shoulder, it’s a good time for him to close his eyes, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku wakes up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure what compelled me to write a second chapter to this, but the idea of ryuu being adorable refused to leave me. could be read as poly trg or just gakutenn idk, but regardless, ryuu loves his teammates :')

Gaku wakes up to noises from the kitchen—again. This time, however, it is a solid 6 hours later than last time and there are many more things being moved around. It occurs to him it’s Ryuu cooking, taking the time into account, and how Ryuu is usually the one to make them breakfast when all three of them have a day off together. And, it can’t be Tenn, as Gaku can still feel a familiar weight on his arm.

To his surprise, though, he finds out Tenn hasn’t moved in the slightest since Gaku last closed his eyes. Having him there, all curled up and sleeping peacefully, squeezes at his heart in a way that he’s not sure he’s experienced before. It’s good he investigated in the middle of the night.

Gaku finds himself glad Tenn hasn’t woken up yet. He probably needs the rest after what ever he might’ve experienced during the night. Gaku knows Tenn has nightmares bad enough to disrupt his sleep more often than he willingly admits, but that’s about it. He knows they happen, but not what they entail and how Tenn feels afterwards. Tenn only has them when they sleep separately, which, granted, is most nights. Gaku isn’t sure if there’s a correlation there, but he decides not to think about it.

Carefully, he moves his free hand over to gently brush some hair away from Tenn’s face. He’s fully aware that this could wake him up, but he can’t help himself, wanting a clear view of his face with an added bonus of touching his soft hair.

He’s absorbed in enjoying a rare moment like this enough to miss the steps approaching his room. Ryuu knocks on the door before opening it.

“Gaku..?” Ryuu starts a question of some kind, but quiets down the instant he catches the sight of Tenn’s head of hair and Gaku with a finger over his lips, signaling to stay quiet.

Gaku watches as Ryuu processes the scene in front of him, and can’t really stop himself from smiling when Ryuu does too. Ryuu lingers on the doorway with a very adoring smile for a moment or two, long enough so Gaku has to stop a chuckle from just how big of a mush Ryuu is being right now.

Ryuu seemingly collects himself, waves a had as if to signal Gaku to stay as is—as if he had a choice in the matter—and soon disappears from the doorway. Gaku isn’t sure what he’s planning, but does hear the noise in the kitchen continue.

Impressed Tenn has yet to wake up even from all this, Gaku returns his attention to him, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Whether that wakes him up or not isn’t really of concern to him, as he just finds himself overflowing with affection. They have been dating for a while now, but slow mornings and cuddling like this is still a rarity. Gaku has yet to parse whether it’s because Tenn doesn’t enjoy it or rather because he’s embarrassed by it. But, Gaku isn’t in a hurry to understand all of Kujou Tenn, as that is the charm of the brat. He is quite an enigma, on purpose or not.

Perhaps he will be able to get some more intimacy in the future if he brings it up. Some other time.

It takes a while, but Tenn does open his eyes after the kiss. Clearly still bleary as he meets Gaku’s eyes, he blinks once, twice, before closing his eyes altogether and nuzzling further against Gaku’s arm.

“Tenn?” Gaku asks, an amused tone to his voice. He’s never seen Tenn just give up on waking up like that.

“Shut up, I’m tired”, comes his response and Gaku laughs.

Gaku indulges him for a while, continuing to gently stroke through his hair as Tenn’s breathing slows down again. Gaku isn’t sure if he actually fell asleep again, or if he’s just relaxed enough.

“Ryuu’s making breakfast”, Gaku says after a while, still carding fingers through his hair.

Tenn hums a quiet acknowledgement.

“We’re not in a hurry, but my arm is kind of falling asleep”, Gaku adds with a sigh. Tenn has been sleeping on it for a good few hours.

“That sounds like a you problem”, Tenn responds, but does open his eyes again. Gaku rolls his eyes at that.

“After last night, this is how you thank me?”

Tenn grins, presses a kiss on Gaku’s bicep, before sitting up on the bed.

“Oh, I can find other ways to thank you, too”, Tenn adds with the help of one of his practiced fanservice winks.

Gaku just stares at him for a while, before deciding he’s not going to play this game right now. He sits up too and reaches to ruffle up Tenn’s hair.

“Food first. We can talk about repayment later.”

Ryuu opens the door next second, clearly trying to be as quiet as possible, but visibly brightens up as he sees both of them awake.

“Tenn! Good morning”, he beams.

“Good morning, Ryuu. What are you…” Tenn furrows his brows and Gaku agrees with him on this one.

“Trays?” Gaku questions. Ryuu is indeed carrying two trays on him, and what Gaku deduces is the breakfast he was cooking on top.

“Breakfast in bed”, Ryuu announces, slowly walking over with the food.

“Huh? We don’t need something like that—” Tenn finds himself unable to finish the sentence as he is more or less forced to take his tray from Ryuu.

“Nonsense. I’m allowed to pamper the two of you every once in a while.” Ryuu’s voice is cheerful, but firm. It’s clear he will not be listening to any protests.

“You do more than you need to all the time, though”, Gaku says with a smile, but accepts his share of food without complaints.

“I don’t do anything more than what I want to do”, Ryuu says with a smile and shakes his head. Gaku and Tenn take what they’re given and start eating instead of arguing.

Tenn looks slightly dissatisfied, but despite his nature, he understands there’s no winning this one.

“Thank you, Ryuu”, he says eventually and smiles a bit as he settles against the headboard of the bed.

“Yeah. Thank you”, Gaku echoes.

Ryuu hums and walks back to the door.

“I’ll go finish up the dishes, just bring over the trays when you’re done.”

“Wait, what about you?” Tenn asks, concerned.

“Ah, I ate already. I wanted to give you enough time to wake up”, Ryuu added with a smile, before leaving again.

“Unbelievable”, Tenn sighs.

“That’s our Ryuu”, Gaku laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.... again.


End file.
